


Obscurité

by Minorine



Series: Rose week [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Grimdark, Horrorterrors - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: Le destin n'est pas une fin. Mais à quoi bon espérer en vain ?





	

La petite fleur est brisée, morte, fanée. Personne n'a pu l'aider. Elle est allée se réfugier dans un océan d'impuretés. Là où règne la terreur, il n'y a besoin de chaleur. Les voix appellent et tourmentent, impossible qu'elles mentent. Là où se meurent les sens, incapables d'avoir une existence, elle agonise en silence. Les siens sont morts, elle en pleure encore. Elle réclame vengeance, mais son corps l'ignore. C'est comme s'il ne lui appartenait plus, elle ne s'en était réellement aperçue. Mais à présent il était trop tard, déjà elle plongeait dans le désespoir. L'obscurité l'étreignant, elle ne savait plus aller de l'avant. Pourtant, déjà des bras puissants l'acceptait avec eux. En l'acceptant, ils firent reculer le temps. Mais uniquement dans le but de contrôler la jeune enfant. Ainsi sa rage, en un instant, fut changée en puissant ouragan. Il allait payer. Oh oui, Jack allait payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et les voix puissantes, dans son dos marmonnant, seraient là pour la sortir de sa tourmente. Il lui suffirait d'un vœu et tous reviendraient à eux. Si elle tuait le boss du jeu, le survie à tous serait assurée. Même leurs parents reviendraient. Elle en était persuadée et les Horrorterrors, dans son dos, durant ce temps, se partageaient son innocence, au profit de la rage et de la vengeance.


End file.
